


Office Shenanigans

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: When you walk into Kaiba's office, he doesn't wait for you to tell him what you're doing there. He barely gives you time to close the door before he orders you to take off your clothes.Seto Kaiba/Reader Shameless smut.





	Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than I thought it was going to be. I figured it would just be like 500 word smut. But nope. 
> 
> Sometimes I just feel like writing smut with a very dominant Kaiba. Anyone else get those feels? At some point in the future, I may add more smutty oneshots to this with dominant Kaiba. I also may not. We'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Take off your clothes,” Kaiba ordered. 

You froze in front of his desk, glancing back at his office doors to see if they were shut. Then you looked back at Kaiba. He stared straight at you. He was serious. 

His mouth turned down in a frown. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

You shook your head. No, you wouldn’t want to make him do that. Then you glanced back at the door. It was shut but unlocked. “Should I--” 

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” 

You stood up straighter, snapping to attention. “Yes, sir.” You stepped out of your shoes, knocking them to the side with your foot. Then you reached up to the first button on your shirt. You began to work your way down the front of the shirt, unbuttoning each button one at a time. You were still in your work clothes, having come straight from work to see if Kaiba had any plans for dinner, so you had to untuck your shirt before you could finish unbuttoning it. 

Kaiba’s eyes went straight to your revealed chest. “Slow down,” he ordered. He leaned forward. “This isn’t a race.” 

You nodded, your hands pausing on your shirt as you felt your face heat up. He was looking for a show. You should have known that. You hesitated, wondering what would happen if he didn’t enjoy your striptease. 

His eyebrow raised, and you knew that he was waiting for you to continue. 

So you finished unbuttoning your shirt before letting it fall off your shoulders. You shimmied your upper body to help the shirt fall down your arms, knowing that would also jiggle your breasts. 

With one hand, you dropped your shirt down onto the chair in front of Kaiba’s desk. Then you turned around, facing away from him as you unzipped your skirt.

You leaned forward, sticking your ass out as you slid the skirt down your hips. Once it reached your knees, you dropped the skirt, letting it fall to your floor. You stepped out of the skirt and looked back at Kaiba. 

His eyes were still fixed on you. He hadn't moved an inch. 

You smiled, pushing out your chest as you reached back to unhook your bra. The straps fell off your shoulders, but you held the cups in place. You pushed them together, giving yourself a little more cleavage before dropping the bra and letting it fall to the ground. You smiled as his attention focused on your freed chest. 

With only your underwear on, you walked around his desk to approach him. 

He glared at you. “I believe I told you to take your clothes off.” He turned his chair to face you as you approached. “That is the second time I've repeated myself.”

You smirked. He'd punish you for this, but sometimes you just had to be a little naughty. You hooked your fingers in your underwear and pulled it down. 

As your underwear fell to the ground, you wiggled. “Am I acceptable now?” you asked.

“Not yet.” He spread his legs, and you eyed the tent that had formed. “On your knees.”

You followed his command, waiting for the next. You put your hands on his knees and squeezed them lightly. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. You didn't hide the way you were staring at it, knowing he liked the appreciation. 

His hand stroked his cock. He didn't say a word. You looked up at him, waiting for a command, and then looked back at his hand moving up and down. 

You leaned forward and licked the bottom of his dick. He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you back. “I didn't give you permission to do that.” 

“Please?” you asked, knowing he liked hearing you beg. 

He grabbed your hair near the root and pulled your head back to his crotch. “No.” He kept your head still for a moment, letting his response sink in before pulling your head back. “I had to repeat myself twice. On my lap.” He released your hair and put his legs together. 

You knew what was coming and laid down on his lap with your butt in the air. He stroked your ass with a hand. 

Then he pulled his hand back and smacked your ass.

“One,” you counted. 

Smack! You flinched. He wasn't going easy.

“Two.”

Then he spanked you three more times in quick succession. At least, you bored that had been three.

“Three, four, five.”

He started rubbing your butt again. This time his hand worked its way down until his fingers were rubbing between your pussy lips. He stroked you until you began to moan. 

Then he pulled his hand away and smacked your ass again. You whimpered, more from the loss of contact than the song of his hand, and he smacked your butt again. Then he spanked you again and again.

“Stupid girl.” He went back to rubbing your ass. “Did you forget how to count past five?”

“Six. Seven.” He began rubbing at your pussy again. You moaned, trying to remember how many times he had hit your ass. Then he pushed a finger into you. You closed your legs, thrusting your hips down on his finger. 

He pushed his finger knuckle-deep before pulling it out and then pursuing back in again. You ground your hips against his hand. 

Then he pulled his finger out, smearing your juices on your ass as he went back to rubbing it. “What should I do with a stupid girl who can't count?”

Then he began to spank you over and over again. Sharp, stinging whacks that you quickly lost count of. It hurt, but you couldn't stop yourself from enjoying it. Then, when the pain started to take over, he stopped. His fingers went back to stroking you.

He kept petting you, and you thrust your hips against his hand. When he finally pushed two fingers into you, spreading them slightly, you moaned. As the pleasure from his fingers built, your hips moved faster against him. 

Then he stopped, giving you one more spank before pushing you off his lap and onto the floor. 

You sat up, whimpering. You had been so close. “Please.”

“You lost count.” 

Your thighs rubbed together as he glared down at you. There was no sympathy in his hard stare. 

“Please,” you begged. “Anything you want. Tell me how I can please you.” 

His hand went back to his cock. His fingers wrapped around the base, squeezing it. “Prove you deserve to come.” 

That was all the permission you needed. You reached forward, grabbing his thighs before wrapping your mouth around the head of his cock. At first, you focused on the head of his cock, licking around the ridge with your tongue and bobbing up and down only on the top.

Impatient, Kaiba grabbed the top of your head and pulled it down, coming dangerously close to triggering your gag reflex. You pushed back and glared up at him. 

He just raised an eyebrow at you. “I'm not convinced you deserve any pleasure.”

You began to move up and down the length of his dick. Instead of bobbing your head quickly, you moved slow but took his dick as deep as you could. He'd left you hanging before, and you didn't want to risk that happening again.

Every so often, you would glance up at him and make eye contact. His expression stayed impassive, challenging you to impress him. It made you rub your legs together as you worked even harder to please him.

Then he grabbed your arm, pulling you up to a standing position. You stood in front of him, waiting for your next command.

He ran a hand up your side and cupped your breast. With his other hand, he reached behind you, grabbing your ass and pulling you forward. 

His mouth latched onto a nipple, and he nibbled and pulled with his teeth until you were squirming. 

One of his hands slipped down, and his fingers began to rub circles around your clit. 

“Naughty girl,” he mumbled into your chest. “Only a little slut would get so wet.”

You nodded, willing to do or say anything to keep his fingers rubbing circles on you. 

“Did you enjoy sucking my dick?” he asked. 

“Yes, sir.”

You muffled a whine as he removed his hands from your body, but then wiggled in anticipation as he stood to take his pants off. “Lock the door,” he ordered, and you quickly obeyed his command.

Once you returned to his desk, his pants were on the floor and he was back to sitting in his chair. You wiggled your hips a little extra as you walked, and once you were close enough, he pulled you forward. 

Knowing what he wanted, you straddled him, putting your knees down on the chair. Then you reached down, taking hold of his dick. 

He pushed your hand away. “Did I say you could have that?”

You nodded, hoping he would let it slide.

“Bad girl.” He spanked your ass, causing you to lean forward and away from the sting. 

Then you sat down, rubbing your pussy against his hard cock. He didn’t react, but you knew that he had a good poker face. He made you work for a reaction. 

“Are you that eager for my cock?”

You nodded and wiggled your hips. “Yes.”

“I want you face down on my desk with your ass in the air.”

You hurried to follow his order, but his laptop was sitting out and he had papers all over his desk. You glanced at him wondering if he would mind if you shoved it all off the desk, but the answer was of course he would. 

Careful to keep everything in the same order, you stacked his papers and put them on top of his laptop. Then you moved that pile to one of his guest chairs.

You knew that he was watching you the entire time. You grinned at him before leaning forward to place your hands on the desk. You wiggled your butt as you lowered your upper body down until your chest was pressed against the top of his desk.

He grabbed your hip with one hand. Then you felt his dick pressing against your entrance. He slid all the way in, forcing you to accommodate him, until his hips met your butt. Both of his hands gripped your hip at this point and he pushed you forward and up, making sure that you were in the position that he wanted you in.

Then he pulled his dick almost all the way out before slamming back in. You felt yourself tighten around him as you moaned. He picked up the pace and began to pound into you, pushing you forward with the force of his movements. The edge of the desk dug into your hips. His hands gripped your side, fingers digging into you. His pace was relentless as he continued to move his dick in and out. 

As the pleasure began to build, your moans got louder and louder. You tried to hold your body up so your chest wouldn’t rub against the surface of the desk, but it was so hard to support yourself as he thrust into you. 

His pace slowed down as one of his hands slipped down to pet your clit. He began to rub circles, still thrusting into you, and your moans got louder, letting him know that you were enjoying the pressure of his fingers. 

The pleasure continued to build. You were getting so close. 

His other hand slid up to cup your breast. He squeezed and pulled your chest up so that your back was arched as far as it would go. He leaned forward. “You know my secretary can hear you?” 

You felt yourself tighten at his words, and you tried to stop moaning, but he picked up the pace again, pounding into you even as you squeezed him. 

“She knows exactly what we’re doing in here,” he whispered. “Now she knows what a dirty little slut you are.” 

You whimpered in response. “Only for you.”

He chuckled. “That’s right. You’re all mine.” Then he pulled out. You tried to protest, but he flipped you around so your back was against his desk. Then he pushed one of your legs over his shoulder as the other one wrapped around his waist. He pushed his dick back into you. 

One of his hands gripped your hips, but the other hand held you down by your neck. He began to thrust into you, and his hands were the only thing keeping you in place. He knew just how much pressure to apply to keep your neck in place without completely suffocating you. 

The pleasure built up again, and you arched into him. You were so close. 

“Come for me,” he ordered, “and let everyone hear how much I pleasure you.” 

Your muscles clenched, and for a moment, you forgot to breathe. Then you came, screaming his name, screaming yes, screaming and moaning complete nonsense. He continued to thrust into you as you spasmed, but his thrusts slowed down. 

As you came down from your high, you were a little sensitive and wiggled your leg until he let you drop it from his shoulder to his waist. He didn’t stop thrusting, but his face had the biggest smirk you’d ever seen. 

Then he picked up the pace again, and you whimpered. His thrusts felt good, but at the same time, it was too much. 

Then he began to move erratically, and you knew that he wasn’t too far off. You watched him close his eyes in pleasure and his thrust became shallow as he came. Then he stopped with his dick buried in you and leaned forward until his head was nestled against your neck. 

You relaxed against his desk, wanting nothing more than sleep at this moment. You turned to face him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You know I only came over to see when you would be home from work tonight,” you mumbled. 

He pushed himself back up and pulled his dick out of you. “I won’t be home for a while. Someone distracted me from my work.” 

You sat up, not caring if you leaked onto his desk. “Excuse me? You’re the one who demanded that I strip naked the moment I walked into your office!” 

He smirked. “You didn’t have to listen to me.” 

“Maybe next time I won’t.” You hopped off his desk, intending to put your clothes back on. 

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you back into him. He kissed the side of your neck. “I doubt that.” 

You pouted. “I’m never listening to you again.” 

He reached down to rub your ass, reminding you of the consequences, and you wiggled your butt against his hand. Then you turned so you could kiss him properly. Your lips pressed against his, and his hands kept their grip on you as he kissed you back. 

“Come home for dinner?” you asked. 

“No.” 

You kissed along his jaw. “Please?” 

“Maybe in a few hours.” 

You pressed your chest against his. “I’ve missed you. Please? I’ll let you go work in your office after dinner uninterrupted.” 

“Fine.” He frowned down at you. “But only because you won’t leave until I agree.” 

You smiled up at him, and then gave him a quick kiss. “I love you.” 

“If you loved me, you would let me work,” he grumbled. You ignored him, knowing that he didn’t mean it and happy that he had agreed to come home for dinner.


End file.
